Morning Talk
by AriellaxCastral
Summary: Yamamoto saw Haru drank her coffee alone in the terrace. He joined her with a cup of coffee in his hand and chatted with the sad woman. Could he cherish his dear friend?


Title: Morning Talk

Author: AriellaxCastral

Genre: Friendship/General

Rating: T

Characters/Pairing: 8086

Summary: Yamamoto saw Haru drank her coffee alone in the terrace. He joined her with a cup of coffee in his hand and chatted with the sad woman. Could he cherish his dear friend?

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira-san. If I owned it, I wouldn't wrote this fic. Well, I don't have any intention to own it, too.

* * *

MORNING TALK

* * *

The morning bird still chirped happily when Yamamoto entered the small kitchen. He walked to the cabinet and made some coffee for himself while yawned. He just awoke twenty minutes ago after all. While waiting for the water to boil, he glanced around the room and the kitchen clock. 6.50 AM. Breakfast wouldn't be served until 8 AM. That's the reason why the kitchen's empty. The chefs' probably were busy in the main kitchen.

"Ah, I get up too early again," he spoke to himself.

When the kettle whistled, he stood and turned it off. Felt a little sleepy, he poured the hot water into his cup and stirred the black liquid. When the taste is right, he stop and sipped it a little, enough to boost his energy for morning activities. He walked out to the kitchen terrace and slightly surprised when seeing a woman sat on one of the terrace chairs, her hands were holding a cup of coffee.

She wore a light blue stripped shirt with denim trouser and according to him, suited perfectly with her. Her short brown hair blew occasionally by the morning breeze. She's just as charmed as usual, but something seemed of. She looked like lost in her mind since she didn't realize his presence. Although he couldn't see from the place he's standing right now, he was sure she still had that sad frown on her face like always.

"Good morning, Haru," said Yamamoto. Said woman snapped back to reality and gave him a confused look before aware of her surrounding.

"Oh, good morning, Yamamoto-kun!" she greeted him with a shy smile.

"You always woke up early, did you?" he took a chair beside her and sipped his coffee again.

"Nah, I always awake at 6, so it's not a big problem for me. But, Yamamoto-kun seems a bit tired," she commented while looked at the dark shades under his eyes.

She took a time to observe his appearance. Wearing the usual blue shirt and untied black tie, with the jacket on, Yamamoto looked like ready to go to one hell of a meeting with their colleagues (at least that's what he usually told her). Although he had that serene look in his face, hint of tiredness and some distress could be seeing in his eyes. She didn't know what kind of activities he had been through last night to make him like this. That person also had the same expressions after a long, hard night. She just hoped her families didn't get sick because of whatever they were doing, secretly or not.

"Ah, haha. Yes, actually, I'm not used to awake at this hour. Guess I'm a bit lazy now," he said scratching the back of his head.

It's a fact that his waking hour had moved slightly since he vowed to devote his life to his Boss. It's not matter anymore because he grew accustomed with less-than-five-hours-sleep this past years. He knew his friends had the same symptom with him. Haru didn't say a word to his statement, just playing with her cup. He examined her face and sighed. They're silence for a moment.

"You know, it's not good if you dazed off in the morning," he chuckled remembering her face before.

"Hahi? Oh, I'm sorry. I got a bit lost here. The morning wind is really nice and I'm kind of lulled by it." She put down her cup on the small table beside her then looked at the yard in front of her.

The green grass lay wide with flower brushes on top of it. The birds and butterflies added the peacefulness. The soft wind was blowing occasionally just to chill down the activities. The sun still hid behind the clouds and the morning mist still hovered in the air. Yesterday night's heavy rain surely created this environment.

"You don't have to be sorry, Haru. Sometimes, I dazed off, too. But, this morning weather sure is nice." He put down his cup on the same table and leaned backwards on his chair.

Straightened his legs, he inhaled the morning scent. It's fresh and cool. Slight sweet scent caught by and he wondered if it's her scent. The essence flowed through his brain and cleared his mind just a bit. The comfortable silence was filling the gap between them both as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Yamamoto-kun," Haru's words broke the silence. He opened his eyes and laid it on her. She looked down on her hands, her fingers fidgeted in her hem, unsure what to do. Several minutes passed and she seemed didn't want to start the talking.

"You know, the weather forecast said that today will be a sunny day. I guess it's good, remembering yesterday's rain. I barely sleep because of that." Yamamoto smiled sheepishly while glanced at the sky. The sun was starting to pour its ray through the thick clouds.

"Ah yes, me, too. It's scary you know, with the thunder roared like that. It's much like a thunderstorm to me than usual heavy rain," she said with a terrified expression. "And those night-," she suddenly stopped. Her hands abruptly closed her mouth. Several emotions flashed in her eyes in just a moment, before she looked away. Her bangs covered her eyes from Yamamoto's sight.

He caught the emotions in her eyes but didn't say anything. Being a Guardian for years had taught him to recognize any emotion on the enemy's eyes, in just a second. This wasn't an exception, especially when he knew the reason behind her behavior.

"Are you okay, Haru?" He reached out to her but pulled his hand again. He didn't want to caused some misunderstanding between them right now. Not when they're in this situation. Instead, he grabbed his cup and drank his coffee again.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not good with nightmare. Sometimes, it's scared me the whole day." She smiled again at him, to assure that she was fine. It didn't help to cover the sadness in her eyes, but Yamamoto just let it be.

"I see. Glad to know you're alright. Everyone thought you've been acting strange lately, including his men." He was eyeing her expression through his sentence. "Even I noticed it."

"Really? Oh, I…don't know what to say. I guess I made you all worried."

Silence overtook them again. He glanced at his watch. 7.30 AM. It's still two hours to go before his morning meeting with his boss and the fellow guardians. There are several political things to discuss today and he wasn't sure if it would finish before he set off to Castelvetrano tonight. He truly needed some more caffeine to boost his spirit. While his mind wandered off, some gardeners bowed at them two and Haru waved back. They continued their tasks while the pairs sat still in their chairs.

"Yamamoto-kun, may I ask you a question?" Yamamoto turned to Haru. His brown eyes met hers. Confusion, determination, sadness, unsure, all mixed in hers.

"Yes, you may, Haru. Go ahead."

"Do you have any information about him?"

He's taken a back by this question he absolutely preferred to avoid. Even The Boss had said so. They had been trying their best to gather some information on his whereabouts since two weeks ago, but the results weren't satisfactory. Since then, they agreed to keep any news to themselves, not telling her about anything, although it torn her apart. They just didn't want to give her a false hope. Now, he wondered what had caused him to have her asked this question. Cursing his luck mentally, he shook his head. Dissatisfaction could see clearly in her face, but she just smile.

"I thought so. It's difficult to trace him, right? I just hope that he will be alright and he could come back alive," she sighed and looked at the small fountain in the middle of the yard.

"He'll be fine. He's strong, stubborn, and he's capable to protect his own life." He was assuring her and his own self, not knowing what to say. "That's why, he's the right hand."

She laughed lightly at his words, before turned to him. He could see the happiness and some pride sparkled in her eyes. It covered the mixed emotions that plastering those two orbs and he smiled because of that. At least his answer could satisfy her at this time.

"Yeah, I agree with you. That arrogant bastard has nine lives after all."

Haru took her cup, stood up and went to the kitchen. Yamamoto trailed behind her. She washed her cup together with his. Finished the washing, she put the cups in the cupboard and glanced at him. He stood besides her trying to tie the black cloth but to no avail. It amused her seeing him fought the tie until he sighed

"Here, let me help you." She chuckled and tying his tie. In just a minute, it tied neatly loosened enough for his taste. "You need to learn tying your own tie. I mean you've been using it since college and now you just don't know how to do it properly."

"I always had the butler tied it before I use it. This morning, I couldn't find the tied one." He smirked at her pouted face. Over the years, that expression always amused him. He grew accustomed to it as most of them lived under the same roof.

"Seriously, I don't understand man's way of thinking. He's just the same as you, you know? In the end, I have to help him. Maybe you need to find someone to help you with this kind of thing."

He didn't respond her last sentence and just gave her a goofy smile. How ironic her words to him.

"I'll think about it, Haru," he said as they walked out together, side by side.

"Yamamoto-kun, thank you so much," she said when they walked through the mansion's hallway. He looked at her with a confused look.

"For what? I didn't do something special." He put his hand on his chin, thinking. He truly had no idea what made her thanked him.

"For the talking, and everything." She smiled sweetly before nodded to him and left the place. Yamamoto just stood there, gazed at her retreating figure, then smiled to himself.

"Thank you, too," he muttered while walked to his office. He hoped today will be better than yesterday. He had a mission to do after all, and her words before truly helped him a lot.

* * *

A/N:

Well, that's it. It's lame, lack of plot, little fluffy I think, etc, but why it turned out to be this long (longer than I expected)? I don't have any idea why. Guess the idea kept pouring when I wrote it. I think you know who the person behind their conversation is. I don't have any intention to prolong it, although I truly want to add 'something' into their relationship. Still, I don't have a heart to do that (at least right now). I got the basic idea at 3 AM and I didn't have much idea to explain any part further. For now, I'm pretty satisfied with this one.

Wonder why I wrote this story instead of continue the other one. It's just that I had to get this one out of my mind before I continue the others or before my sanity left me. I feel so sorry for those whom waiting the next chapter of my other fic. I'm working on it right now, but I don't know when will I post it. However, I hope you like this one. Consider it as a prologue or filler since it related indirectly to my other story. I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. If you don't mind, just tell me what you think about this.

Thank you for reading :) !

-AriellaxCastral-


End file.
